


Fire and Ice

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, PG-13 sexual situations, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky has a secret crush on you, and the evidence of that crush is plain to see on his face every time you walk into a room. Will he ever work up the nerve to make a move?





	Fire and Ice

"Winter is coming.  I repeat, Winter is coming."

Bucky turned away from the blood pressure monitor to see Steve darting into the room.  "I've told you a thousand times to stop calling her that."

"I'm not the one who started calling her the Ice Queen.  Blame Dr. Stark for that nickname." 

"We both know he only started calling her that because she wouldn't sleep with him.  He's such a jerk."

"Maybe so, but he's the head of Cardiology, and he commands a lot of respect around here."  Steve gave a nod to the gentleman laying in the bed between him and Bucky.  "Hey, Mr. O'Malley, how's it going today?"

The retired Air Force Colonel gave Steve a little wave of dismissal.  "I'd be doing a whole lot better if I wasn't stuck in this dump!"

Both Bucky and Steve shook their heads and chuckled at the cantankerous old man.  Mr. O'Malley was what some nurses called a "problem patient," but the two of them never minded taking care of him when he had to be admitted to the hospital.

Bucky tried not to let it show, but just knowing that she was on the floor somewhere made him nervous.

"You're starting to blush again, Buck." 

"I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here." Bucky tried to play off the rising color in his cheeks, but Steve wasn't buying it.

"We both know that every time Dr. (Y/L/N) sets foot on the 3rd Floor, you start acting like some love-stuck teenager.  Seriously, what is it about her?"

"I'll tell you what he sees in her," Mr. O'Malley interrupted.  "She's one fine looking dame, what with those legs and that perky little behind."

Bucky's face continued to turn redder at Mr. O'Malley's assessment of the woman of his dreams.  "She is quite attractive, but she's also extremely kind and compassionate."

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Mr. O'Malley asked.  "You're obviously smitten with her, just ask her on a date already."

"Sergeant Barnes here doesn't think it's appropriate for him to date a Captain," Steve explained.

Bucky removed the blood pressure cuff and logged Mr. O'Malley's vital signs into the computer.  "The Air Force doesn't think it's appropriate for officers and enlisted personnel to fraternize."

"I'm a Captain and you see no problem fraternizing with me."

"We grew up together, Steve.  It's different."

"We both know you're just scared to ask her out."  Steve leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest.  "If you want, I can do it for you."

"Punk."  Bucky gave his best friend a scorching look as he started walking around the bed.  "Look in the hallway and tell me where she is.  I don't want to run into her."

Steve shook his head as he opened the door and peered out into the hallway.  "She's at the nurse's station looking at a chart."

"Mr. O'Malley's chart?  She's not coming in here, is she?"  Bucky was starting to get nervous and the though of being in such close proximity to her had his cheeks flaming again.

"She just turned around to talk to Lt. Maximoff.  If you go now, you can make it into the lounge before she sees you."

Bucky didn't hesitate for a second.  He was out of the door and across the hall in record time.  Steve was close on his heels, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"You have got to get over this, man.  You can't keep hiding from her forever."

Bucky sank into the nearest chair and buried his hands in his face.  "I don't know how to get over this, Steve.  I've never had this reaction to any other woman before.  I can't bear for her to see me like this.  She'll think I'm a fool."

"No she won't, Buck.  You said it yourself, she's kind and compassionate.  She'd also be an idiot to say no to a great guy like you.  I think you should go for it."

"She's a Captain, Steve!"

"And in six months, you'll be an RN and off to OTS.  Chief Rybolt has already told you that he's working on getting you reassigned to Wright-Patt once you get your Lieutenant bars."

"I don't know, Steve.  I can barely string two words together when I'm around her.  How am I supposed to ask her out?"

 

Bucky was sitting at the nurse's station, logging notes into the computer when he heard someone softly clearing their throat behind him.  He swiveled his chair around to find her smiling down at him.  Immediately, a wave a heat washed over him and he could feel his face burning.

"D. . .Dr. (Y/L/N).  What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need some assistance in Mrs. Bartlett's room."

"It's n. . .no bother, just let me save my notes and log out."  Bucky turned back to the computer, silently cursing himself for not realizing she was on the floor.  If he'd known, he could've found somewhere to hide until she finished her rounds. 

Rising from the desk, he turned to find her in the same spot with that enchanting little half smile on her face.  "W. . .What do you need me to do?"  

He hated that he always stuttered when he spoke to her, but his tongue just seemed incapable of forming words when she was around.

"I need to remove Mrs. Bartlett's EJ, and I need someone to hold pressure on the site for at least five minutes.  Sergeant Romanoff is listed as her tech today, but I can't seem to find her.  You're not too busy, are you Sergeant?"

The sound of her voice was music to his ears, and for a moment, he was completely captivated.  It was a few seconds before her words sank in and he realized that she was waiting for an answer.  "N. . . No.  I'm not busy at all."

She gave him another smile and he felt his cheeks flare up again, but she just turned away and started walking toward the patient's room.

When they entered the room, she introduced him to Mrs. Bartlett and explained that he was going to hold pressure on her neck after the EJ had been removed.  

Bucky waited until she had removed the cannula before stepping forward and placing his hands lightly over hers.  It was the first time he'd ever had any reason to touch her and he almost jerked his hand back as his fingers grazed over hers.  They were both wearing gloves, but he still felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him at the contact.  She waited until she was sure he had a hold on the gauze before she stepped to the side.

"Ok, Mrs. Bartlett, Sergeant Barnes is going to keep pressure on that, and once we are sure the bleeding has stopped, you'll be free to go home.  Do you have any more questions?"

Bucky was sure that once the EJ had been removed she would be on her way, but apparently Mrs. Bartlett had decided to wait until the last minute to ask a thousand questions.  Bucky was stuck standing beside the object of his desire while she had to repeat the discharge instructions three times before the old bat finally understood.  With every passing second, he could feel his temperature rising until he was breaking out in a light sweat.  This was the most blissful torture he'd ever endured.  Every time she gestured with her hands, a whiff of her shampoo invaded his senses and had him imagining what it would be like to bury his face in the soft strands.

Once she had finally gotten Mrs. Bartlett to understand, she motioned for Bucky to remove the gauze and follow her out into the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, Sergeant Barnes.  If I had know she was going to keep asking questions like that, I would've just held the gauze myself!"  

She had placed her hand on his forearm as she spoke to him.  She was no longer wearing gloves and the feeling of her soft hands on his bare skin was like fire.  He was sure that if she continued to touch him, he'd burst into flames from the pleasure.

"N. . .No problem at all, Dr. (Y/L/N)."  Bucky was amazed that he'd been able to speak at all since his mouth had gone completely dry and his heart was pounding in his chest.

She gave his arm a light squeeze before smiling at him and walking away.  Bucky stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, his hand lightly tracing over the skin she'd just touched.  He knew he was in deep and if things continued like this, he'd up drowning in his own desire.

 

"What do you want, Bucky?"  Steve was standing at the cash register with his credit card out waiting for Bucky to choose his meal so he could pay.

"I'll have the You Pick Two.  Roasted turkey, apple, and cheddar sandwich with the broccoli cheddar soup."  This was his first trip to Panera, and he was a little intimidated by all of the options on the menu.  Those two choices seemed like the safest bet.

The two men found a table near the back and waited for their order to be called.  "Don't look now, but Dr. (Y/L/N) just walked in with Dr. Wilson."

Of course Bucky did exactly what Steve told him not to do and quickly swiveled around in his seat to see for himself.  Just the sight of her had his cheeks flaming red.  She looked amazing in a pair of dark slacks and filmy blue top that seemed to float around her as she moved.  She had a small smile on her face as she listened to something her date was saying.

"What is she doing with him?"

Steve gave Bucky a sad look.  "Look, buddy, you can't expect her to stay single forever.  If you won't make a move, then someone else will."

The buzzer started going off and Steve stood to walk back to the counter to pick up their food.  He gave Bucky a reassuring pat on the back as he walked away.

All throughout dinner,  Bucky tried not to stare at the couple sitting a few tables away from him and Steve.  She had her back to them, and so far hadn't seemed to notice them at all.  

Bucky strained his ears to catch snippets of their conversation, or to hear her laughter, but all he could hear was Dr. Wilson's deep voice droning on.  "Does he ever shut up?"

Steve shook his head in frustration.  "You've got to stop obsessing over this."

"But him, though?  He's such a pompous a. . ."

"He's also your superior," Steve interrupted.  "Be careful what you say in public."

Bucky grumbled something intelligible as he began to finish his meal.  He'd been in a good mood today, but after seeing her out on a date with someone else, his heart starting sinking in his chest.

Knowing that his friend wouldn't want to risk the couple seeing them and wanting them to stop and chat, Steve waited until he saw them get up and leave before suggesting that it was time for him and Bucky to be going as well.  "The coast is clear now.  Do you still want to try to catch that movie?"

Bucky thought about it for a moment and decided that the action flick they'd decided to see would be a perfect way to get his mind off of her.  "Yeah, let's go watch stuff blow up for a few hours."

 

Bucky's mood hadn't improved in the three days since seeing the love of his life on a date with another man.  The floor was mostly empty of patients, so he decided to get some studying done for one of his nursing courses.  He was deep into the section outlining formulas for calculating medication doses, so he didn't notice her getting off of the elevator and walking up behind him.

"You keep rubbing your neck," she observed.  "Is something wrong?"

Bucky was so startled, he dropped the highlighter he was holding.  The hand that had been rubbing his neck stilled and dropped to his lap as he slowly spun around in the chair.

"I. . .It's nothing," he stammered, silently cursing himself for stuttering again.  "Just a little bump, it's been there for a while now."

"Can I take a look?"  She had a soft smile on her face that rendered Bucky powerless to deny her anything.  

He slowly stood up and moved closer to her.  When she reached out to examine the spot on his neck, he could feel the heat flaming in his cheeks again.  He desperately wanted to look into her eyes, but he kept his gaze focused on the ceiling above him.  Her fingers were light as she prodded the small bump and he felt the same electrified jolt that he'd felt a few weeks ago when she'd grabbed his arm.

"It's just a calcium deposit," she said.  "You might want to lay off of the caffeine for a while and it'll go away."

At this point, all Bucky could do was smile and nod.  She lowered her hand from his neck and he ducked his head and practically ran to the nearest supply closet to hide.

Bucky grabbed one of the wheeled supply carts with both hands as he lightly banged his head against the wall.  "God, why do you always make me blush so damn much!"

"I actually think it's kinda sexy."

Bucky whirled around to find her leaning against the closed door of the supply closet, her hands behind her back on the knob.  He was so caught up in his humiliation, he hadn't heard her come into the small room.  His mouth went dry as she gave him a sultry smile and his heart began to race when he heard the tell-tale click of the lock being engaged.

"You obviously find me attractive, Sergeant," she said as she began to walk toward him.  "Why is it that you've never made a move?"

"I. . .I. . .," he stammered.  "You're an officer, and I'm. . ."

She brushed his words off with a wave of her hand.  "That's just an excuse.  We both know you're going to OTS in a few months.  I want to know the real reason you've never asked me out."

By this time she was standing right in front of him, so close that he could feel her breath on his skin as she spoke.  It was all Bucky could do to stay calm.  His hands started to shake so he placed them on the cart behind him, both to hide them from her and to support his weakening knees.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in a guy like me," he whispered on a strangled breath.

She bit her bottom lip as she raised her hands to his face, her fingers grazing the overheated skin by his temples.  She leaned in closer, her body just barely touching his.  Her lips were mere millimeters away from his before she spoke again.  "Oh, Bucky, how could I not want you?"

When all he did was groan in response, she closed the distance between them, pressing her body full against his as her lips brushed tentatively over his.  She buried her hands in his hair when his arms wrapped around her, trying to pull her even closer to him.

Bucky was riding a wave of euphoria, completely in awe of the events unfolding before him.  He was terrified that this was just a dream so he desperately held onto her lest she disappear before his eyes.  As he deepened the kiss, she let out a small moan that completely undid him.  Before he could even think about what he was doing, he'd slid his hands down the backs of her legs to grip the edge of her uniform skirt.  Hiking it up, he turned her around so that she was now pinned against the supply cart.  Bucky swept his arm across its surface sending rolls of gauze and alcohol swabs flying to floor.  Gripping the backs of her thighs, he lifted her so that she was sitting on the cart.  Her legs immediately went around his waist, pulling him closer to her as the kiss continued to intensify.  

Her hands let loose of his hair to slide down his chest before reaching for the waistband of his scrub pants.  Reluctantly, he pulled away from her.  "W. . .Wait a second."

She opened her eyes to give him a mischievous look before pulling on the drawstring of his pants.  He grabbed her hands before she could go any farther.  "Dr. . ."

"(Y/N)," she interrupted, pulling her hands free of his grasp and laying them on his chest.  "I need to hear you say my name."

"(Y/N)," he said, his voice thick with passion and no longer wavering.

"I want this, Bucky.  I need this.  Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop."

His head dropped to her shoulder as he struggled with himself.  This was everything he'd ever wanted, but it almost seemed too good to be true.  "I do.  I want you more than anything, but we don't have any. . ."

As if reading his mind, she reached into the pocket of her long white coat and pulled out a small silver package.  "You were saying."

He watched as she quickly tore it open and slid it over him, her hands lingering long enough to have him worrying that he wasn't going to last long enough.  He took a step back, reaching under her skirt to pull her panties off as he moved.  On a whim, he tucked them into the front pocket of his scrub top before settling himself between her thighs again.

It was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more. Her hands slid under his shirt to grab hold of his shoulders as he began to slowly move within her.  He wanted this moment to last for as long as possible, but he was also mindful of the floor full of their coworkers just on the other side of the door.  He captured her mouth again with his as her moans of pleasure threatened to give them away.  Sweeping his tongue past her swollen lips, he matched it to the agonizingly slow rhythm he'd already set.

He was struggling to hold on, when he finally felt her tighten around him.  He could feel her gasp beneath his lips as she fell over the edge, taking him with her.

Once the two of them had come down from their high, they shared a satisfied smile and began to straighten their clothes.  Bucky pulled her panties from his pocket and offered them to her, but she just shook her head.

"Keep them.  I'll pick them up from your place later tonight."

"M. . .My place?"

"You didn't think this was going to be a one time thing, did you?"

"I don't understand.  What about Dr. Wilson, aren't the two of you dating?"

She gave him a chagrined smile.  "Sam and I are just friends.  I asked him to join me the other night because I overheard you and Captain Rogers talking about having dinner at Panera.  I'd hoped that you might get jealous enough to finally ask me out."

"And I didn't," Bucky said as he closed his eyes and let out an exasperated breath.

"No, you didn't," she agreed.  "That's when I knew I was going to have to take matters into my own hands."

Bucky reached for her hands, bring them to his lips and kissing them.  "I'm glad you did."

"So am I," she said as she leaned in to kiss him once more.


End file.
